guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hall of Monuments
The hall of monuments is ment for the place to show off to your friend what you have enchieved in Guild Wars 1 Proph, F, NF... like Unique Items, Heroes, Pets, Titles. you can show off your HoM to your friends, probably by inviting them in your party in take them into the PvP Area to your HoM. rumors say that Razah will be guarding each of your HoM. It's unknown that your HoM will transport your GW 1 characters to GW 2. Tomoko 213.124.168.231 08:34, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Your characters wil NOT be transported from GW 1 to GW 2. :yop have read the later on, your Titles, Minipets, Weapons, Heroes will be transported Tomo 12:58, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Once people find out what carries over and how in the HoM, will Anet allow people to "earn" them in the previous Chapters, and THEN "immortalize" them? I can see "Monument-farming" happening in GWEN, and I have to say, I'm for it. I know, I'm greedy. XD BarGamer 15:54, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Green items So then, since GW2 has a higher lvl cap, and there is this HoM can i trade with someone items that have a req of 10000(or W/E) points?Zorgix 09:07, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :For all we know, 12 is the max possible in any attribute, and the 21+ is the same as the current XP bar — Skuld 09:08, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Who knows for sure how the game system even works? Sirocco 09:56, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Question Do your items actually become usable or is it just a stupid way to show off?24.177.37.19 00:21, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :The line "each monument will unlock something" in the article explains it nicely. Certain achievements in GW can be used to unlock stuff in GW2. Exactly what that stuff is is not known. But if you're thinking of actually using the items that you have in GW, then you can forget it. Obviously, there would be compatibility problems. The most they'll probably do is to let you unlock something similar. But then again, you're asking this question about a year too early. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:19, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::heh I guess but still it would be nice to keep my sins 15k imperial and sets of daggers for the next guild wars but meh at least ill get something. 71.10.234.213 00:20, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Chances are, it'll let you carry over items that will help you out, but not give you some kind of incredible advantage (Similar to the preorder items). Example: You bring a Victo's Axe to GW2, exact same stats, etc. Chances are, it'll be nice to use for awhile, but there will probably be better items available. I would assume that everything will get boosted in GW2, with more kinds of weapons and better stats. Also, perhaps instead of carrying over the entire weapon, you can, for example, show the item to a weaponsmith in GW2 that can at least copy the skin. There are certainly a lot of options for this kind of thing. Definately looking forward to it ~Avatarian 86 17:44, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Title I'm most excited about the title rewards tbh. I'll have probably rank 3 or 4 kurz title, and atleast 3 wisdoms. For alliance titles+sunspear, maybe it should be like a sheild with their crest??? that would be sick. And for wisdom, since its golds, maybe gold armor trim or something.Dark0805 14:52, 28 July 2007 (CDT) unfotunately for you, i had a look at this monument and it requires most titles at rank 9 to save them... and hero requires rank 12. Twiggie 09:01, 25 August 2007 (CDT) and also seems to be for mostly pvp titles not pve........correct me if im wrong but thats all the ones it give me options of adding, protector titles and kind of a big deal were automatically added. Necrid Popsicle 04:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) R9 most titles, r12 hero, mostly PvP... damn elitist if you ask me. 220.101.136.175 07:36, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Alliance Battle titles can be obtained at lower ranks. Mine is Rank 5 and I can display Eternal Saviour of the Luxons. Also you can add titles for finishing a campaign, cartography, etc.Unreal Havoc 07:28, 2 September 2007 (CDT) About the Hall My question is about the appearance of the hall itself. In the video I just watched, Lyssa is at the front end of the hall. Will the god that appears in your hall be the patron of your profession? :I would assume you get one hall per account shared by all the characters, so maybe you get to pick which god statue you want.74.102.241.126 14:07, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Nope. It's been confirmed. It's character based rather than account based. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10189648 Darkobra Bugged already Can somebody explain this to me, I just regisered my elite monk sunspear armor there, but it displays paragon armor. I ain't wearing that armor ;). Anybody knows more? Jelmewnema 11:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't display your Elite Sunpsear Monk armor, but rather the fact that you have crafted Elite Sunspear Armor at all. That would make it easier to unlock features in Guild Wars 2, since then you'd only need one 15k armor from each area instead of every single 15k set in order to get all of whatever bonuses having 15k armor unlocks in GW2. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 12:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I was told by someone in our guild (they were hired by Anet when they asked for German speakers a few weeks ago) that this, as well as not being able to put any weapon you want in the HoM, is due an "artwork budget issue." It sounds lame, but its plausible. Perhaps itll be changed once eotn goes live and the rake in some serious green --SLeeVe 19:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Heroes need upgraded Hero Armor Will not allow you to add heroes unless the have upgraded hero armor.AfroThunder396 13:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) This is ridiculous. Imho, almost all of the hero armor upgrades look terrible, so now we're forced into them if we want to display heroes? Forget it. Wulfgast 22:54, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :You can just change their armour back. :it makes sense though, it's not like it's hard to get a hero. You should have to do some work to get a monument. --Curse You 04:34, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Do some work...you mean like, oh, getting the tapestry in the first place? Those don't exactly grow on trees you know. Straight up, it's lame. I wanna display Razah, but to do that, I have to go do DoA until I get a Primeval Armor Remnant? For that matter, was beating the entire goddamn NF campaign to get him not enough "work" already done? Personally, I wanna display my most used heroes. That means Razah, Zhed, Dunkoro, Olias, and Tahlkora, but haven't bothered upgrading any of them cause, frankly, other than Zhed their upgraded armor didn't appeal to me more than the default armor. Now I have to go grind for armor remnants(or farm for gold and buy them) just to display them where most people will never see them anyways. OTOH, I have upgraded Zenmai, but if I display her, it shows her ugly starter armor and NOT her nice upgraded armor, which means she's not worth displaying anyways. Just wonderful. :-/ DKS01 17:15, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Also, you need to get the new armor, but it displays them wearing default armor when you put them up. Which is sad, because I unlocked Jin's Elite Sunspear for a reason... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:37, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :This is a bit weird. Its required that heroes have "elite" armors but they show up with basic armor :P Rottweiller 06:38, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Blessing I've added the Blessing "Call Of The Eye" - please remove if you find it unfitting :First PLEASE sign your comment. Second, just curious as to how this relates to the HoM. I got it as soon as I had finished the GW:EN preview weekend primary quest line. - Yellow Monkey 19:48, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :: Sorry, i usually sign them Z4nd 16:49, 5 September 2007 (CDT) yuh its not just in the HOM, its everywhere...i dont think it should be here. Necrid Popsicle 07:26, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :As far as I understand, the blessing means you need to return to the scrying pool, which would make it appropriate for this page. We may have to see how this mechanic works upon game release, though. Wulfgast 23:01, 25 August 2007 (CDT) hmmm good point ....... if that is the meaning of it, then yes.. if it just turns out 2 be a message type thing from anet that just signify completion of the preview events allowable storyline., then i dont think it should be here.... but yes ok it stays for now until it is sorted. Necrid Popsicle 02:39, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Removing Statues from the Fellowship Monument? I put up a tapestry for Fellowship, to display Heroes (with upgraded armor), and Pets. I see a "Rearrange" option is available, but has anyone found a way to completely ''remove a statue? Additionally, does anyone know if there is a maximum number of statues that can be displayed?--Ninjatek 18:48, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :It can only have 5 displayed at a time from what I see, however you can rearrange until you find the group you want to display. I only put up the 5 heroes I use the most, Zhed, Koss, Goren, Dunk and Master O' Whispers. Looks very nice.--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'''Old Man Of Ascalon]] (T/ ) 21:10, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::When you reach the apparent maximun of 5 statues, are you presented with any different options? For example, can you remove hero X and put in hero Y? Whatever the maximum allowance is for displayed statues, I assume there's a way to not just change the order of those statues, but change which hero statues are displayed. Can you provide any input on this?--Ninjatek 21:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) What? No love for hero pets? --76.27.97.201 03:50, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I wasn't given an option to add my hero's imperial phoenix, shame would have been a nice way to populate my rangers hall with pets without giving up my white moa and leveling a new one at the end --Nela 14:08, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Mini Pets and Collectibles What exactly are these Collectibles for the devotion monument? Jay Mcgrath 18:53, 24 August 2007 (CDT) : I was assuming they would be festival hats or event items. Apparently I was wrong since it wouldn't take my Tengu mask --SLeeVe 09:58, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Also, I've only added 4 minis for the time being and can think of one solid suggestion. Remove the word "Miniature" from theirs names in the monument. It gets really cluttered looking and repetitive. --SLeeVe 10:14, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes the answer might be obvious, but I'm just looking for a definite answer... Once a mini becomes customized, does that mean that only THAT character is able to activate the mini in town/explorable areas ? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 23:39, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'll probably activate that pedestal next, and test it with a minipet I don't plan to sell. I would imagine you're right in your guess, but we'll see. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) yuh minipets customized to that character, NOT your account... so only that char can use them from then on Necrid Popsicle 01:46, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I noticed over the preview weekend that you can only display 11 minipets, after that it gives the option to rearrange, though the new arrangement is totally random and any extra minipets are hidden from site. Would like to see a second shelf to display the rest maybe?--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al]] 22:29, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Updated, now shows all minis.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 12:26, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Does not show all minipets but only to a maximum of 20. PvE Titles? If you go to the Honor shrine and try to add a title, it only gives you the option for PvP titles and not PvE. Whats up with this? No PvE titles to be displayed or is it just a thing where you have to wait until the full game is released?--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 21:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm not too sure what's going on for you. I have 7 max pve titles atm and they show up just fine. --SLeeVe 09:57, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Definitely not showing PvE titles for me either. Possibly just a bug for now. Wulfgast 22:55, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm "People Know Me" with 12 maxed PvE titles. Not one of them shows on the monument. Wowzers 20:11, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Update: PvE titles now working... pretty much anyway. Like to have better selection of what is displayed though. Wowzers 21:11, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, now the game has launched I've managed to put up my maxed cartographer of Elona title, and Hero of Elona, for completing the campaign (Even without Master's on all missions) So this section obviously needs changing. Not sure of what the list is of what can and can't be stuck up yet, but I recommend we try and find out! Wall Thief The wall stole my leader's Primeval Male Dervih armor. He cant get it back. I wondered about that, wasn't going to do it until i was sure, when i read the "Are you sure u want to do this" message when i went to display my armor Necrid Popsicle 04:21, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :That sounds doubtful, could your guild leader be playing a prank on you? I've already checked it out firsthand, and it doesn't steal armor when you put it up. It simply makes a statue, and doesn't do anything to your armor. If he really did lose his armor set from that, then it's a bug, and he should submit a support ticket on the subject. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:37, 25 August 2007 (CDT) odd... does sound like he is playing a prank on you then, however im wondering why it has the are u sure message still, i mean does it do anything to your armor..with the minipets it customizes them, but armour is already customized... so what is the are you sure for?. Necrid Popsicle 05:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Can't be sure. I suppose, if your armor wasn't already customized, it would be after you put it up... it's probably the same message you get when putting up minipets and maybe weapons. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:25, 25 August 2007 (CDT) armor is always custom... no choice there... Necrid Popsicle 07:27, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I think the message is just a generic message for all customizable items, even if they're already customized. I'll need to test my minipet later, to see if it's the same deal. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:53, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Obsidian Armor "Obsidian Armor statues are dependent on the campaign the character was created in." :Is this accurate? My prophecies character displays male rit and female sin fow armors. If this is true, then its just wack. --SLeeVe 09:56, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I don't think it is. My Tyrian character got the male rit and female sin fow armors as well. -- Hopefulaltruist 08:55, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Valor Anyone else extremely disappointed that you can't put your weapons you've had up there, instead only high end gwen ones? --The Gates Assassin 22:04, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Amazingly enough, I think this is the one thing about the Hall of Monuments that DOESN'T piss me off. It keeps things simple, and since the Hall itself is GW:EN-specific, I don't see any harm in making the weapons monument GW:EN specific as well. That's just me, though, and I definitely understand why it would bug other people. Wulfgast 22:59, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Cuz i have zodiac swords steel daggers ancient daggers platinum staff and a pair of acreate daggers that can't go up there, but i wanna show them off. Even if they don't get transfered to the next campaign I dont care. Althought i have to admit the armor thing made me even more angry when my sins 15k kurzick armor, was the male and female ranger version dyed with ugly dirt. --The Gates Assassin 03:07, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Same here, lots of rare skin perfect weapons on my Warrior, but ANet decided that only items from GW:EN can be show (I`m sure people with Elemental Swords, Crystaline Swords, Dwarven axes and such who collected money for their weapon for whole 2 years must be happy too)... Thats sick! Armor stands sucks as well, The only Paragon armor I like is Elonian dyed-black, why I can`t put it there? Because I didn`t payed enought to craft it? Rest armors for Paragon are crap for me, but looks like ANet know better what I like... Add to this only PvP titles. If this won`t change I won`t buy Eye. The gameplay is quite boring, and which new skills and titles it looks like GW is going into WoW grinding mania (If you don`t grind titles, you won`t have 66% of new skills). I`m off... --DragonLord 05:43, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I have to give a big WHAT THE FUCK to the PvP-only titles, seeing as how I've made an effort to keep playing guild wars and discontinued myself from the PvP community just so I could get these PvE titles. Maybe it's only PvP for the sneak preview, but it will allow PvE titles afterward? If not, I'm going to spam up Gaile's user page big time. -Omigawa :Thing which annoys me most is that only destroyer weapons can be put up there, I'd love it if it were all greens but hey --Nela 19:30, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::I just got the end of green GWEN sword, yet it wont let me add it, why not?--Patch 21:36, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Read the comment above; only Destroyer weapons count. Endgame weapons aren't Destroyer weapons, unfortunately. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵĩôřũĵĩ Đ'''ēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 21:40, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I think you should be able to put up green weapons too. Not everyone wants to get a Destroyer Weapon because of the cost and materials, but Green weapons are still highly sought after. You should be able to display what you've obtained throughout your travels, either by luck of the drop or by buying from another player. User:LikaiKailla Showing Off I have tried "showing off" my HoM to a guild mate as party leader when entering the HoM, but nothing that's normally there showed up. Can others confirm that it's not possible to show off your HoM, and should this be added to the article? – Inniss 1428 03:57, 26 August 2007 (CDT) works for me... add my stuff.. go outside to the eye of the north.. party up with me as party leader.. and then when u load they c ur hall.... however i have noticed a bug whereas if u show ur hall then go back out and swap leader positions to c their hall.... the halls mix together and u c both of ur halls mixed into one..weird Necrid Popsicle 04:19, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Friend of mine was having a problem, it would always show the other person's Hall, no matter who was party leader. Adding a third person to the party fixed it, though. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:38, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I have the same problem but haven't tried it with three people. Regardless of who is the party leader it always show a mixed up hall, my Monument Info with his displays. Weird :/ MageMontu 11:59, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'll have to try it again with different party combos then. With myself as leader and the guildmate in the team and the rest heroes the hall had my descriptions, but no displays, so possibly was showing their (lack of) displays. – Inniss 1428 21:12, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Looks like it was fixed in the final version. — Poki#3 , 11:21, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Look at the post above you, it has to be Destroyer weapons. tlarseth 21:10, 4 September 2007 {CDT} Honor I'm wondering... Does the Monument of Honor needs activation by Monumental Tapestry? Fett 14:29, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Nope, it's automatically active. Says so on the main article as well, by the way. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:52, 27 August 2007 (CDT) New Stuff in Full Version - "Honor" More than just PvP titles now....List of titles I can add: Protector of Tyria/Elona/Cantha (individual Monuments), Legendary Survivor, Lucky (non max), Unlucky (non max), Hero of Tyria/Cantha/Elona (individual Monuments). Max of 5 monuments. So far I love the Survivor and Hero Monuments...protector are just maps of each continent, meh. Hero of... are statues of Lich, Shiro, and Abbadon...very cool. The rearrange feature leaves something to be desired...no apparent way to remove monuments so if you add them in the wrong order you may not be able to display the ones you want.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 02:21, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, interesting. Wonder what LDoA will give... A Red Eye the Unholy statue? lol :) --84.24.206.123 02:49, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :I just added "Eternal Elonian Cartographer" as I've got the Grandmaster rank in that - it's (funnily enough) a map. I'm rank 1 Survivor, but I can't display that - I suspect you need to be max rank, and none of my other titles are maxed, and aren't available either (Lightbringer, Sunspear, Norn) - Theonecynic 05:55, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Just added: ::Eternal Protector (per campaign) ::Eternal Hero (per campaign) - Statue of Lich/Shiro/Abbadon ::Eternal Cartographer (per campaign) ::Eternal Vanquisher (per campaign) ::Eternal Guardian (per campaign) ::Eternal Lightbringer - Statue of Whisper's Adept ::Eternal Spearmarshal - Statue of Elonian Spear guy (like the giant one in Kamadan) ::Eternal Legendary Guardian ::Eternal Legendary Vanquisher ::Eternal Legendary Cartographer ::Looks like it's pretty much all your maxed PvE titles, and you can display unmaxed Lucky/Unlucky 136.8.1.100 06:29, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Looks like we need a list of all the ones you don't need to max out, and append them to a statement saying that any max rank can be displayed then. Theonecynic 06:40, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::I got Eternal Legendary Skill Hunter, Skill hunter of every continent. Eternal Saviour of the Luxons (im only r5 btw) Enigma 06:31, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::: Hmmm, Luxon(3) wasn't available to be displayed.136.8.1.100 06:38, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I Created my Moa Mini and Completed the Sorrow's Furnace mission, Returned to the Hall of monuments and got to add "Eternal Conqueror of Sorrow's Furnace" Statue ~~Rud ::::::Can someone please confirm the SF monument? It's the only non-title one claimed to exist so far 198.54.202.195 20:24, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Not so - Hero of Tyria/Cantha/Elona aren't titles, they're just awarded for completing a campaign. Since SF is almost a mini-campaign, it kinda makes sense I suppose. Anyone completed EotN yet? =P Theonecynic 03:31, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Severely doubt it. I completed SF after nightfall came out, it was not available to me. Since ANet has figured out how to create things retrospectively (minus the gladiator title, seriously Gaile, come on), I doubt that the SF title exists. However, it should be noted that the SF questline is a repeatable quest, and that might be why it needs to be done now, after the release of EoTN, because there is no evidence (to the game) that the quest was completed. If so, shame on you. I completed SF with the goddamn henchmen + 3 heroes, I deserve a bigger statue than the rest. -Omigawa :::::::::Not title, statue. My point was that there are some statues which you don't need a title for. ::::::::::Seems like it that you don't get a statue for completing EotN. I completed it a couple hours ago and when I got in my HoM I couldn't add a new statue. KillDragon 15:29, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Maybe you also need to clear out the dungeons, or max out Master of the North. -- Gordon Ecker 15:35, 1 September 2007 (CDT) There is also a monument for clearing out DoA, I can confirm this after seeing it last night in my friends hall. Unreal Havoc 07:34, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Does anyone know if Treasure hunter/Wisdom can be added? I'm R5 in both and am pretty disappointed that i cant add or havent even heard of anyone adding a treasure hunter/wisdom title to the hall. Needs to be maxed possibly? Is anyone else noting that the higher you are in the Kind Of a Big Deal track the more the statue hidden in the liquid(?) above the monument comes out? Also Rank 2 Unlucky/Lucky display Eternal Misfortune/Fortune respectively LDoA shows gwen playing her flute behind a red iris flower http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/4673/gw270lb1.jpg 205.141.247.28 18:32, 8 September 2007 (CDT) New Stuff in Full Version - "Resilience" Now shows YOU in YOUR ARMOR...an exact copy of you...no joke...down to the dye and everything. Something strange with the colors though when I added a second set. Color changed to the color of the second set (brown) for both sets. When I added the third set they all changed to the color of the third set...default (for elite Druid).--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk''']] 02:25, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Oooooh, wicked! Hopefully I can now show both my Marhan's Grotto and Granite Citadel Armors ^^' --84.24.206.123 02:49, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Marhan's Grotto armor comes up as "Exclusive Marhan's Grotto Armor" 136.8.1.100 06:31, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::My grotto druids is labeled Elite Grotto. When I added it to my display my black FoW set already on display turned white (thats what my druids is dyed). When I switched back to FoW and rearranged the display both armors turned black. Anyone else seeing this? Enigma 08:34, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::: It seems you don't need the proper head piece to add elite armor to the monument. I added Vabbi Dervish armor while wearing the great Horns of Greneth, and my Dervish Vabbi hood was in storage, and I added the Elite Sunspear and I haven't bought that hood yet. Can anyone else confirm this? And yes, all armor will change color to the same color. The color can be set to the current armor color, by sellecting "Arrange Armor" from the monument menu.-Lefick ::::: My male R FoW has an elite canthan mask on the set, despite never having owned any part of that armor set. Added Norn armor without having a mask for it either and it showed one. Enigma 05:26, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::: I bought the dwarven armor, but apparently it is not considered a complete set of armor, has anyone else seen this and can confirm? If so, may want to post that. --Ozien ::::::: I can confirm that Dwarven armor cannot be added to the Hall Krytan Sentinel 13:04, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::: My Rit Elite Luxon armor, which colored white on chest, black on arm and silver to the other parts, appeared all white... Because original armor already has black-ish color, when dyed white, the part looks gray. Thats why I have different color conbination; I hate to see "all white and looks gray" armor...I'm hoping there will be a good news for this matter. how to remove a statue? I want to remove one of the PvE title statues. Is that possible, and if, how? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 13:27, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :I have the same issue. I have 3 statues on my Monument of Fellowship that I want to change. I haven't figure out how yet--Ninjatek 13:30, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::It seems you can hit a button and it will "re-sort" what is on display but seems to be pretty random what it displays. You can't remove or put up exactly what you want.Wowzers 21:14, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::No, it's not random, it has a theme. I have collected almost all of the PvE titles, and the ones they display have a purpose for their location. Either 3 triple flags in front and 2 in back, or 2 triple flags at the side, 2 single in back, and something else in middle. It's not random, it's just not totally up to you how to arrange it. -Omigawa Just..Plain...Lucky? Everyone's been complaining that it's not their armor that gets put up in Hall of Monuments. Well i tried this and the first tapestry i did was Armor. But to my surprise...it...was...me! Here's a picture =) http://i71.photobucket.com/albums/i139/DarksideNeverAgain/Various%20Pics/Guild%20Wars/gw251.jpg. However, i was slightly(but not really)disappointed that the color scheme was a bit off. Oh well. So i guess they fixed this problem because it shows me exactly.--Darksyde Never Again 00:52, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :The thing with the wrong armor showing was fixed upon the official release, it just wasn't working during the preview weekend. This was already mentioned above BTW. DKS01 01:59, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Only thing that annoys me is that the color scheme that was added last is applied to ALL armors. Now all my armors are greenish... And 2 of them are red! --84.24.206.123 09:31, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::All you have to do to fix that is wear an armor of the colour you want them all to be(only the chest peice, that's what it goes by) and hit the rearrange thing. So find a colour that they all look at least decent with and dye the chest of any armor(even 1k armor) that colour and rearrange them. I did this to revrert my Primeval, Ancient, and Vabbian to white, which was better overall than blue or green, but still hideous on Ancient and Primeval =/ As for being mentioned above, i skimmed through and didn't see anything on the subject. But oh well. No harm done, right? =)--Darksyde Never Again 09:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Just exactly what armour can you display? Unreal Havoc 07:36, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Based on his comment above about displaying Ancient and Vabbi, apparently you can display any armor sets that cost more than the "normal" 1k per piece. So that would mean Vabbi, Ancient, Primeval, FoW, Marhan's Grotto, Granite Citadel, 15k Luxon/Kurzick/Canthan, Elite Sunspear, and probably the Norn/Asura/Vanguard armors. DKS01 08:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Swaping stuff over? Well this has been asked alot around my guild and alliance - so i thought it would be nice to be answered. (Just edit this with the answer at the end, E.G: -Question- (Answer)). *How many amour sets can you have up at a time? *Can you change the amour sets arouund? *For example, if i had primeval, elite sunspear and elite kurzick on the stand, could i swap them around? For eample i had: primeval, elite sunspear and elite kurzick, but i want primeval, elite sunspear and Elite luxon. Hopefully this will answer SOME people questions on swaping the amour sets over - or if you can't. Thanks for your time. -Curlack. (PM ingame at: Curlacks wrath) :: -Answers- 5, Kinda, Sorta. Once you add more than 5, you can rearrange them (they'll be shown below the list in the text as 'additional armors available for display'). However, you cannot always rearrange them how you want. It just cycles through them. I have 9 sets added to mine, but cannot show Obsidian, Vabbian, and the Granite Citadel Exclusive armors simultaneously because of the order in which I added them. Resilience Can you add only 15k? or is GWEN armor allowed as well? (e.g. Chaos Gloves, Silver Hawk Armor, etc.)--Patch 20:08, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Only armors that have a full set, so NO chaos gloves. And "15k armor" refers to anything that costs more than 1k per piece. Example: Vabbian armor is 5k + Materials, but everyone knows it's the second most expensive armor in the game, and definitely counts as 15k armor.--Darksyde Never Again 09:46, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Need full Elite Armor? I'm not sure about this, but my Monk has 15k Luxon armor, all expect the head gear. When I put it up onto the Resilience statue, though, it took it as if I had the headgear. So I was just wondering if this has happened to anyone else or maybe a bug o_o? Cause I read you needed all of the 15k Armor. (lucky for me anyway:D!) :Some prophecies armors do not have a specific head piece for that armor, despite being ascended. So as long as you have the gloves, chest piece, leg piece, and feet, it will display.--Darksyde Never Again 09:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) My monk's got Elite Canthan Armor exept for the head gear, nevertheless I was able to display it at the resiliance statue. Looks like the head gear has changed on the statue. Did anyone actually need the head gear? Derklord 09:50, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Armor display color I added my first armor to monument and, although its dyed black (Old black, before the update to colors) the armor shows up in the default color (Undyed). Added my second armor also dyed black (The new black) and the first armor showed up in black but, the new black. So, what I want to say is that the pre update colors do not work in monuments. Rottweiller 06:31, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Some people reported that the color change to the color you are wearing when you enter the monument.139.103.61.5 13:13, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::Correction: When you enter the Hall of Monuments. Anyways, it could be because it's "old black" that it shows undyed. --84.24.206.123 13:14, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Oh Man! The Weap Monuments doesn't allow me to add my Kanaxai's Edge and my Exalted Aegis to the Monument. isn't that considered one of the Great Weapons of the game (Green Items)? Anyone knows if it is subject to change? We need Tormented weapons in HoM...i dont see the reason why Anet decided to put only Destroyer craps.... This is perhaps the most pointless addition to the game to date. Self-aggrandizement anyone? "I want to make a monument to myself so I can show myself how wonderful I am." Ridiculous! :It's not to show how wonderful you are to yourself, it's to let those who've achieved...whatever they've achieved, have a way to carry some benefit over to GW2. Also, please sign your comment after posting. DKS01 00:00, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Like others i am more than a bit angered by several facts regarding the HoM...1.Only displaying full elite/ascended armor sets..is kinda bs...while i have many characters that have such sets..i have just as many that i prefer Mixed elite/ascended armor for...2.The displaying of only destroyer weapons on the hall of valor is kinda crappy..I mean its suppose to display weapons that got us through out travels and adventures in the 3 campaigns(at least thats what the monument script alludes too). I don't know about everyone else *snicker* but it wasn't destroyer weapons i was using to beat all three campaigns. And after knowing that destroyer weapons are all that can go up there...I'm selling all my diamonds and onyx and not forging a single one...they're kinda ugly anyway...3.whats the point of getting your hero's armor reminents..to display them in the HoM if all u get to see is the boring old basic armor they join you wearin ...dumb...Then theres the monument displaying the minipets...guess what ...now only my sin can run around with 90% of my mini's...oh well...easy fix to that would be a npc like the festival hat guy..........Bayushi Kyo 12 September 2007, 17:02 PDT :That festival hat idea is pretty good, I was going to complain about the minipets but I couldn't think of a decent alternitive.User:M Javabean 11:58, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::That's actually a wonderful idea, it would solve the problem of people adding things to a monument and then selling them while not restricting display of those mini-pets to just that one character, without creating new tangible copies of rare minis. -Gildan Bladeborn 12:47, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Destroyer weapons Does anyone know if it customizes them when you ad the to the hall I Owned u 17:43, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :sure. both weapons and shields/offhands become customized. Hero pets Anyone know whether your hero's pets can be displayed? :They can't. DKS01 12:14, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::ugh so if i own a black widow from UW and want to display the black moa bird too...i have to give away my black widow then capture the moa, then show it in HoM, give away moa and capture the widow again :( ?? sux a bit, i really wanted different pets on one char, using the heroes... :::I don't know if you even can display 2 different pets... DKS01 10:10, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I believe you can. I had renamed my Black Moa and tried to add it, getting me a generic Animal Companion Statue, noting this, I named it back to Black Moa, allowing me to add a Black Moa Statue. It did so without removin the generic statue that was already there. PurpleXVI 15:04, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Rainbow Phoenix Um... I was just in the Hall when a Rainbow Phoenix suddenly spawned and started flying around in there. I've never capped one with any of my characters nor my heroes, so where did it come from? Is it perhaps related to the fact that I just added the Canthan Cartographer statue? Has this happended to anyone else? Just... what? Ichimaru 19:32, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :From the article:"5 Rainbow Phoenix (Only if you are here by yourself, have all tapestries displayed, and have achieved "People Know Me" in the maxed titles rank.)" I'm guessing you either just displayed your last tapestry or just reached People Know Me? DKS01 20:48, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Armor Deletion If u delete armor u have displayed in HoM is it removed from HoM as well? -Davey Yeah, I did delete my Norn on my Ranger, and I went back in there and the Norn set was still on disply, and is every time I enter. Disappointment over Protector Monuments Is anyone as disappointed in the monuments for Eternal Protector of Tyria, Cantha, and Elona? The are just copies of the Eternal Cartographer monuments (with maybe a little icon difference in the front of the pedestal). The Eternal Hero monuments are really cool. You would think NC would want to reward the Protector titles with even cooler monuments than the Hero ones. I am displaying the Eternal Hero monuments instead. I wonder if NC will consider changing the monument art. The other disappointment is that my pet was not added to the Fellowship monument. Instead this conglomeration of a bear, a cat, and wolf appeared. That is not what I was expecting, and now I cannot remove it from the display. Ok, one more -- ditto on the weapons -- We spent our time using our trusted weapons over three campaigns, Maxing out titles, Mapping everthing on Abbadon's green earth, and we don't get to display them? Hmmm... what are they thinking :) Would it be worth the time to take snap shots of the monuments themselves and posting them on this page for all to see? --AunweeOfTheNiaad 06:56, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Non Human How do you get your stuff if your a non human? Maybe you can loot it? The Madgod 20:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps by the fact weapons arent race-specific? And neither are mini's, armors (small adjustments?) sortof--- -- (s)talkpage 20:49, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::What I mean is why would a Charr inherit something from a human. The Madgod 20:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Cross Breeding --- -- (s)talkpage 20:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC)